Let's Do The Time Warp
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Hannah Deacon is an eighteen year old We Will Rock You fan, what happens when she wakes up surrounded by real life Bohemians at the Heartbreak Hotel? How will her knowledge change the story we all know and love?  Please R&R- no flames please
1. Prologue

_**I got the idea for this while I was doing my christmas shopping in HMV.**_

_**What would happen if a We Will Rock You fan was pulled three hundred years into the future. Inspired by the TV serieses 'Life on Mars' and 'Ashes to ashes'

* * *

**_

_**Prologue  
**_

Hannah Deacon stepped out into the street glad to be out of that stuffy exam room. The eighteen year old hated taking music exams- Qualifications weren't what music was all about. She'd started playing when she was ten, after her mum left and Madam tightwad- otherwise known as Cora (her step mother) had said she could have a new guitar only after she completed all eight grade exams- until then she had to make do with the ancient defective one she'd rescued from a skip when she was twelve. It still didn't work properly. There was a beautiful left handed sunburst Fender Stratocaster in the music shop on the High Street that she'd had her eye on for some time.

It was freezing; poor Hannah was bundled up in four layers- a sleeveless _Phantom of the Opera_ T shirt, her brand new _Iron Maiden_ T-shirt, her far too big _We Will Rock You_ tour T-shirt and the _My Chemical Romance_ Hoodie that she only kept because it was a Christmas peace offering from Debbie- her step sister. All those layers were under her thick coat, scarf and gloves. And she decided that slim leg jeans were not the way to go when it was snowing and you had to walk two miles with a guitar on your back to get home.

She paused to turn on her iPod and set off with the dulcet tones of Chuck Berry singing _Jonny B Goode_ in her ears.

She didn't notice the approaching car until she was rolling over the top of it.

Everything went black.

* * *

_**This was just a short prologue- the real story will begin soon.**_


	2. I

_**A belated merry Christmas to all you lovely readers and reviewers**_

_**I got a really awesome present- Tickets to WWRY and the soundtrack :)**_

_**On the 4th of January I'll be watching the show for the third time- SQUEE!**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**Enough of my ranting-**_

_**The Show must go on

* * *

**_

* * *

Holy crap but she ached- the pain was good she reasoned; it meant that she wasn't dead, always a plus. The next thing she realized was that it was bloody hot where ever she was.

"So where do you think she came from?" a voice asked. "She's dressed really weirdly"

"Ziggy found her lying in the junk yard outside the city when he was scavenging." A second voice announced. "I doubt that she's anything to do with the Pigs- not with the jeans and the guitar she was found with."

Hannah groaned. An untimely and reflexive twitching of her left foot sent a sharp stab of pain up to her knee.

"She's awake" the first voice hissed. "Go get Macca"

Cock! She was for it now. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. A man with floppy electric blue hair and patched and frayed clothes was staring down at her.

"Uh, hi" Hannah tried, not wanting to be on the man's bad side- not with the knife at his hip.

"Who are you gaga girl?" the man demanded.

"Gaga girl?" she frowned, she'd seen We Will Rock You three times and found it highly insulting to be called a Gaga girl. "Do I look like a sodding Gaga girl?"

The man blinked, obviously not expecting her to have a temper. "No"

"I'm Hannah" she told him, unzipping her coat with her good hand- her right one stung something awful. "Can you help me out of this- I'm sweating like a pig here"

"I'm Cobain" the man told her as he helped her pull off her coat

"Seriously? As in Kurt Cobain?" she asked interested. "That's cool"

Cobain was staring at her. "You're a strange girl"

She cocked an eyebrow at him

"You've got a Gaga name but you act like one of us"

"What year is this?" she asked suddenly

"2310" he replied as if it were obvious. "Why?"

"Because the last thing I remember I'd just left my grade 8 guitar exam in January of 2011" she looked up at him. "Speaking of… where's my guitar? I hope it hasn't died"

"The _guitar_ is here, _Hannah_" a new voice announced from the other side of the room

Cobain helped her to sit up and she took in the sight of an older man also dressed as a Bohemian holding her guitar in one hand.

"Paul McCartney?" she asked

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

"Wasn't hard to work out" Hannah replied shrugging her right shoulder. "I'm Hannah, Hannah Deacon"

"Pleasure" he nodded insincerely.

"May I?" she reached out towards her most prized possession

Macca looked at Cobain who nodded. "She doesn't act Gaga"

Macca begrudgingly handed over the guitar case and Hannah hugged it briefly before opening it. Miraculously the guitar was undamaged. Grinning she pulled it out and played a couple of scales.

"Three hundred years' lack of use and the strings break" she sighed as the top three strings snapped under the ministrations of the bass pick she used.

"Can they be repaired?" Cobain asked

"Nope, but I always carry a few spare sets" she dug around in the front pocket of the guitar case.

* * *

Cobain watched fascinated as Hannah pulled the strings out of her guitar carefully, stroking the neck as if checking for damage. She was pretty- dark auburn hair framed her pale face and her dark eyes had an intelligent light in them. She'd shed the hooded jumper that she'd had on under her oddly thick coat and the huge black T-shirt which read '_We Will Rock You Tour '09_' in large yellow letters- on the back there was a silhouette of a man in a power-stance holding a guitar in one hand, while the other was clenched in a fist above his head.

Under these was a black T-shirt with a brightly coloured picture of a skeletal soldier in a red coat the words '_IRON MAIDEN_' in red italic letters.

"Who's Iron Maiden?" he asked watching the girl attach the new strings, having wiped the neck with her discarded jumper.

"Heavy metal band. One of my favourites actually" she replied, laying down the guitar and fishing in her coat pocket. "I'll play you some"

"But your guitar…?"

"It'll be fine" she interrupted. "But I meant on my iPod"

"You have an iPod?" he asked wincing

She produced a small box with a double ended string attached to one end. "iPod touch"

This wasn't an iPod as Cobain recognized them. "Pre Gaga technology"

"Well yeah" she nodded. "I was born in 1992; just after the true Golden Age of Rock- before the age of Gaga"

She pulled the stringy thing out of the iPod and poked the screen gently- music blared from the little box. "This isn't Maiden- this is a song called Jessica, by the Allman Brothers Band"

Cobain sighed. His brother had taken the name Allman- in their honour- he'd fallen in a raid on his old home- the Hotel California

The music suddenly stopped as Hannah put a different song on- this started off with spoken words before a strange thudding sound started- then a man's voice started singing.

"This one is called _Number of the Beast_" she told him with a grin. "It's a good song but not one of their best, in my book"

"Have you got a lot of music?" Cobain asked

"Eight gigabytes" Hannah replied

"Gigabytes predate Gaga?"

"Uh yeah" Hannah nodded then stiffened. "Uh Cobain"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a bathroom round here?"

* * *

_**Not overly enamoured with the ending of this chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**BTW- has anyone heard the rumours of an official sequel flying about?**_


End file.
